Isoko Anjou
is a character of Mahou Shoujo Site Sept and Mahou Shoujo Site under the identity "A". Appearance She is a fair-skinned girl of medium height, with long dark brown hair, she also has a threatening look on her face. Her dress not change much, which is her school uniform. When she is A, she wears a black cloak and her face resembles an Asian baby. When using her sticks, her emblem is the angstrom sign Å,the proportional Symbol ∝ and the slash Symbol /. Personality She is a cynical girl with an aura of malice, she tries to take advantage of the situations which she finds herself in. She is not afraid of being threatened, and uses her knowledge to manipulate people. She is also quite intimidating as when she mentioned "magical events" to Hyoka Nagatsuki when she and Tsurara just discovered Mahou Shoujo Site. It is shown that she is blunt but a good friend, she shows tough love to Hyoka and asks her in confidence to become a site admin and take the Mahou Shoujo Site from the inside. History For now, we don't know if there was ever any misfortune in her past. she did told Hyoka Nagatsuki that like their teacher, she received her stick through other means, and not through the site itself. Is is said though that she holds a grudge for the Mahou shoujo site and wishes to destroy it. Ever since then, she has undergo an experiment to investigate the site under her Magical Messenger identity "A". Sticks Given * Conductor's Baton to Touko Arareya. * Unknown stick to Tatsumi Karasuma. * Unknown stick to Ryuto Saibara. * Unknown stick to Tsubasa Hisamatsu. * Fencing Stick to Henchman. * Crossbow to Henchman. Victims of Sticks received from A * Airi Komura. * Hitomiko Yonekawa. * Matsuji Akeda. Ability State Restoration Thanks to her stick that takes form of a hair dryer, she can return objects or people back to the initial place where they were. Travel With this be stick, she can travel and transfer things to time-space, or through it to teleport to a distance. Size Altercation With her glasses, she can change the size of her body to anything she wants. There is not known if there is a limit, but she can change to a microscopic size. Trivia: * Her ability has some similarities with Alice's Rewind. * Iso means "island" and Ko means "child". * It's confirmed that she's alive and well in chapter 85 and is currently with Kichiro Misumi, though It is not known whether or not she is either against him or with him considering they only said a few words in that short diologue. * Her face/mask is based on Noh, commonly used as an accessory in dramatic Noh performances. * She had a lot of sticks, the reason why she gives them is because she wanted to investigate the site, how she got them is unknown. * In Chapter 9 Isoko said “I'll see you in another dimension!” A reference of the popular manga and anime series, Saint seiya es:Isoko Anjo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept Category:Mahou Shoujo Site